Dwadzieścia jeden dni
by useernamee
Summary: Severus z reguły nie przepada za wszystkim co żyje, jednak nikt nie działa mu na nerwy tak jak pewna mała Krukonka. Tak głupie, że prawie parodia. :) Severus/Luna i trochę innych shipów. Mogą pojawiać się błędy, ponieważ nie znalazłam bety. Opowiadanie niekanoniczne :)
1. Chapter 1

Dwadzieścia jeden dni

Rozdział I

-Profesorze Snape - zagadnęła melodyjnym głosem Luna.

-Tak panno Lovegood? Czego tym razem pani nie rozumie? - oczy Mistrza były jeszcze czarniejsze niż zwykle.

-Warzymy eliksir wielosokowy - mówiła spokojnie dziewczyna.

Na ustach nauczyciela zatańczył pełen jadu uśmieszek.

-Pięć punktów dla Ravenclawu za spostrzegawczość - rzekł ironicznie nietoperz.

Luna zdała się nie usłyszeć uwagi Snape'a. Uśmiechnęła się grzecznie i kontynuowała swoją teorię.

-I jednym ze składników są muchy siatkoskrzydłe.

Severus nie wiedział do czego zmierzała uczennica. Już chciał wtrącić kolejną zgryźliwą myśl, ale młoda czarownica mówiła dalej.

-Powinny suszyć się równo dwadzieścia jeden dni. Te jeszcze wczoraj były żywe. Chyba jedną z nich nawet spotkałam, kiedy...

-Milcz. Dwadzieścia punktów od Ravenclawu. - Snape przybliżył się do Krukonki tak, że ich nosy dzieliło zaledwie kilka centymetrów. - Panno Lovegood uświadamiam panią, że nie mam zamiaru tolerować takiego zachowania. To, że jest pani na szóstym roku nie znaczy, że jest pani mądrzejsza ode mnie. Szlaban do końca tygodnia. Dziś po kolacji stawi się pani w moich lochach - wzrok Luny był nieobecny, ale ta skinęła głową, a uśmiech nie znikał z jej twarzy. - A teraz żegnam. Eliksir skończycie za dwadzieścia dni.

Gdy Luna szła przez błonia, zauważyła w oddali dwie znajome twarze. Na ławce siedziała profesor McGonagall i Ginny Weasley. Krukonka postanowiła podjeść bliżej. Jak zwykle ucieszyła się na widok plotkujących czarownic i poczęła zastanwiać się o czym mogą rozmawiać. Rozmarzyła się na tyle, że nie zauważyła wystającego z ziemi korzenia i upadła boleśnie na trawę.

Podniosła wzrok i ujrzała czarne patnofle.

-Nie musi pani padać przede mną na twarz panno Lovegood - zaszydził Snape swoim jedwabistym głosem.

-Potknęłam się - dziewczyna mówiła charakterystycznym dla siebie głosem, który usypiał lepiej niż Eliksir Słodkiego Snu.

Nietoperz nawet nie spróbował jej pomóc. Spojrzał na nią wymownie i odchodząc przypomniał jej:

-Dziś. Osiemnasta. Szlaban.

Krukonka wstała z ziemi i otrzepała swój mundurek, po czym uśmiechnięta ruszyła w kierunku przyjaciółki i jej opiekunki. Gdy bliżej przyjrzała się twarzy Gryffonki zauważyła, że ta płacze.

-Ginny, co ci się stało?

-Witaj Luno. Myślę, że to nie jest najlepszy moment na rozmowę. Twoja koleżanka ma zły dzień. Ale skoro już tu jesteś czy mogłabyś znaleźć profesor Sprout i powiedzieć jej, żeby dziś wieczorem stawiła się w moim gabinecie.

-Dobrze. Do zobaczenia - Luna pomachała im i ruszyła wolnym krokiem w stronę szklarni.

Szła spokojnie. Nie zauważyła, że od pewnego czasu śledzi ją dwoje czarnych oczu. Snape szczerze nienawidził Krukonów, a najbardziej z nich wszystkich nienawidził Luny Lovegood. Zawsze próbował zepsuć jej humor, ale nigdy mu nie wychodziło. Był pewien, że któregoś dnia ten głupi uśmieszek spełznie z jej ust.

-Profesor Sprout, profesor McGonagall kazała pani przekazać, iż oczekuje pani wieczorem w jej komnatach.

-Dziękuję ci moje dziecko. Miłego dnia ci życzę.

-Dziękuję i wzajemnie - czarownica uśmiechnęła się i popędziła na kolację.

Gdy wbiegała do zamku w jej głowie pojawiła się nowa myśl. Sprawiła, że wszystkie inne powędrowały w dalekie zakątki jej umysłu. Zaczęła coraz bardziej zwalniać, by móc się zastanowić. Dlaczego Ginny płakała? Czy to przez Harrego, a może coś złego jej się stało? Może któryś z jej braci jest chory?

Zamyśliła się tak bardzo, że nie patrząc gdzie idzie boleśnie uderzyła głową w ścianę.

-Luna! Dziecko drogie! Nic ci nie jest? - Krukonka poczuła, że jakieś ciepłe, delikatne dłonie odwracają jej ciało. Potem usłyszała jęk przerażenia. - Ginny, biegnij do Wielkiej Sali i zawołaj do mnie Poppy!

Ginny skinęła głową i już jej nie było.

-Czy coś jest nie tak? - spytała spokojnie Luna.

-Wiesz moja droga... Masz trochę... Mocno uderzyłaś w ścianę i chyba złamałaś nos, a poza tym krwawisz dość mocno z rany na czole - teraz Luna poznała zatroskany głos Minerwy McGonnagall. - Nie czujesz bólu?

-Nie. Chyba się zamyśliłam - powiedziała dziewczyna, a jej oczy wyrażały czystą, niewinną szczerość.

Nagle drzwi Wielkiej Sali uderzyły z hukiem o ścianę. Panie usłyszały serię soczystych przekleństw i ujrzały naburmuszonego Mistrza Eliksirów. Za nim biegła Pomfrey.

-Luna, dziecko! Co ci się stało?!

-Panna Lovegood uderzyła w ścianę. Profesorze Snape. Czemu zawdzięczamy pańską obecność? - spytała McGonagall z niekrytym zaciekawieniem.

-Ten idiota uparł się, że musi zobaczyć pannę Lovegood z rozbitym nosem. Bezczelny łajdak - warczała Pomfrey między seriami zaklęć uzdrawiających.

Krukonka siedziała przy ścianie. W pewnej chwili poczuła, że zasypia. Zdziwiła się gdy zamiast mieć pod sobą zimną, kiamienną posadzkę poczuła, że obejmują ją ciepłe, ludzkie ramiona. Nie wiedziała przez kogo jest niesiona, ale do jej jeszcze niedawno poszkodowanego nosa dostała się silna woń męskich perfum. Może to był Dumbledore? Albo Hagrid. Tego nie wiedziała.

Krukonka otworzyła oczy. Była w nieznanym jej dotąd pokoju. Chciała przeciągnąć się, ale nie zauważyła, że leży na wąskiej kanapie i sturlała się na podłogę. Teraz znajdowała się na dywanie. Luna wstała i rozejrzała się dokładnie. W pokoju był kominek, miękki, jasny dywan, czarna, skórzana sofa i... Profesor Snape!

-Co pan tu robi? - spytała sennie Luna.

Mistrz Eliksirów oparł się o futrynę drzwi i powiedział zaczepnie:  
-Mieszkam. A ty chyba powinnaś mieć teraz szlaban?

W oczach Luny zamigotały iskierki buntu, ale ta tylko uśmiechnęła się i potulnie spytała:

-Co mam zrobić?

Snape podszedł do barku i nalał sobie do szklanki ognistej whiskey.

-Cóż biorąc pod uwagę, że jest już dość późno, a Minerwa całą drogę truła mi o tym jakim to jestem bezczelnym i okrutnym sukinsynem, dziś postanowiłem ci darować - powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów w pewnym sensie zaprzeczając swoim wcześniejszym słowom.

-Dobranoc, profesorze - powiedziała delikatnym jak piórko głosem Luna.

-Komu dobra, temu dobra - warknął Snape i gestem wyprosił Krukonkę z mieszkania.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział II

Luna miała ciężką noc. Śniła koszmary jeden, po drugim. W zamglonej przestrzeni wyobraźni Krukonki kryło się wiele przerażających, mrożących krew w żyłach obrazów. Obudziła się z potem na czole. Spojrzała na zegarek. Trzecia nad ranem. Młoda czarownica cicho wstała z łóżka i skierowała się w stronę pokoju wspólnego jej domu. Dziewczyna usiadła na kanapie i poczęła rozmyślać. Dlaczego Ginny, jej rudowłosa przyjaciółka płakała?

Luna nie zastanawiając się nad tym co robi, po prostu otworzyła drzwi i skierowała się w kierunku dormitorium Gryffonów. Gdyby ktoś ją wtedy zobaczył mógłby uznać, iż lunatykuje. Wyglądała jakby płynęła przez korytarze Hogwartu.

Po kilku minutach znalazła się przed portretem Grubej Damy. Miała dużo szczęścia, gdyż nie spotkała po drodze żadnego nauczyciela ani ducha, a wszystkie obrazy smacznie spały. Gruba Dama była wyraźnie oburzona tym, że Luna miała czelność ją obudzić.

-Hasło - powiedziała portretowa pani po czym ziewnęła przeciągle.

-Szkarłatne pióro - powiedziała czarodziejka, a obraz otworzył się przed nią. Hasło znała, gdyż ostatnio niechcący je podsłyszała.

Krukonka cichutko weszła do salonu Gryffindoru i na palcach skierowała się w kierunku sypialni przyjaciółki. Podeszła do jej łóżka i szepnęła:

-Ginny, obudź się.

Rudowłosa ziewnęła i przetarła oczy.

-Luna? Co ty tu robisz. Która godzina?

-Wpół do czwartej - mówiła zupełnie spokojnie blondynka.

Ginny oczy prawie wyszły z orbit.

-Słucham? Dobra, nie wiem jak ty, ale ja idę spać - warknęła dziewczyna.

-Dlaczego wtedy płakałaś? - Luny kompletnie nie poruszyła postawa przyjaciółki.

Wesley westchnęła ciężko i usiadła na łóżku.

-Lucjusz Malfoy zjawił się u mnie w domu. Zaprosił moich rodziców na obiad i powiedział, że chce z nimi przeprowadzić rozmowę na temat przeszłości i przyszłości.*

Oczy Luny z szafirowych, nagle stały się turkusowe i straciły cały blask.

Krukonka nie chcąc denerwować koleżanki pożegnała się z nią i wyszła z dormitorium Gryffonów. Przez duże okna, do zamku wkradał się niebezpieczny, srebrzysty księżycowy blas. Była pełnia. Luna zatrzymała się przy jednym z otworów i poczęła obserwować gwiazdy. Usłyszała za sobą kroki. Wiedziała, że już nie zdąrzy uciec, więc po prostu czekała na to co było nieuniknione. Zamiast panikować, zaczęła zastanawiać się kto wstaje o... Właśnie, ile czasu minęło. Słońce jeszcze nie wzeszło, ale księżyc chylił się ku upadkowi. Może było już po czwartej?

-Panno Lovegood, czy wytłumaczy mi pani co pani tu robi o tak wczesnej porze? - Luna aż zadrżała, gdy usłyszała za sobą jedwabisty głos Mistrza Eliksirów. No tak. Kto inny wstaje w środku nocy, jak nie nasz kochany nietoperz?

-Męczyły mnie koszmary - Krukonka jako jedyna W całym Hogwarcie nie bała się Severusa.

Snape uśmiechnął się groźnie.

-Nie mogła pani spać. Bardzo mi przykro. Ale nadal nie rozumiem dlaczego znalazła się pani przy oknie niedaleko dormitorium Gryffindoru.

Luna nie speszyła się. Na jej ustach zaigrał uśmiech. Pochwyciła profesora za rękę i powiedziała:

-Opowiem panu, ale na początek niech pan spojrzy na księżyc. Jest dziś wyjątkowo piękny - Severus zdziwił się na widok ich złączonych dłoni. Szybko wyszarpnął rękę z jej uścisku i zaczął ją gładzić, jakby dziewczyna pogruchotała mu kości.

-Co to za bezczelne zachowanie? Jest pani największą zakałą tej szkoły. Czy choć raz nie mogłaby pani zachowywać się jak normalna, zrównoważona psychicznie dziewczyna? Nie nauczyli pani w domu kultury? Ach, no tak. Czego można spodziewać się po Ksenofiliusie? - słowa Mistrza Eliksirów bardzo raniły Lunę. Jednak ta bała się przerwać nauczycielowi, gdyż poczuła, że trzęsie jej się podbrudek. Nagle po jej bladym policzku wolno spłynęła łza, która w świetle Słońca, które właśnie zaczynało wschodzić zdawała się mienić wszystkimi barwami tęczy.

-Dlaczego? - szepnęła.

-Jest ci przykro? - spytał Snape, który nieudolnie usiłował powstrzymać chichot.

-Tak.

-Dlatego - odrzekł jej zadowolony z siebie nauczyciel i na odchodnym dodał. - Właśnie zarobiła pani dodatkowy tydzień szlabanu.

Luna jeszcze raz spojrzała w niebo, które wesołe witało się ze Słońcem i ruszyła w kierunku swojego dormitorium. Było jej przykro. Nigdy jeszcze nikt nie przestraszył się, gdy wzięła go za rękę. Uważała to za coś normalnego, zwyczajnego. Chciała być miła dla profesora. Chciała, by się uśmiechnął, a próbując go uszczęśliwić zaszkodziła samej sobie.

Weszła do salonu Krukonów i zamarła, gdy na kanapie ujrzała kopertę z wykaligrafowanym jej imieniem i nazwiskiem. Postanowiła, że otworzy ją w sypialni. Wzięła ją do ręki i skierowała się w stronę swojego pokoju. Usiadła na łóżku, rozpakowała list i zaczęła czytać.

_Droga Luno!_

_Zawsze byłem zawascynowany twoją osobowością i chęcią życia. _

_Jesteś najpiękniejszą istotą jaką ujrzałem w życiu. _

_Nie wiem dlaczego napisałem ten list. _

_Chyba źle się czułem, a może to przez ilość obecnych sprawdzianów._

_Może musiałem odreagować._

_Cholera, zaraz skończy mi się atrament._

_W każdym razie Luno, wiedz, że masz tajemniczego wielbiciela, a jestem nim ja._

_Twój Q._

*Od autorki: Voldemort nie żyje, ale Śmierciożercy owszem.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział III

-Arturze! Pospiesz się! Skoro już mamy zmarnować popołudnie u tych cholernych Malfoy'ów to wypadałoby żebyśmy się chociaż nie spóźnili - krzyczała Molly na męża, który już od godziny siedział w sypialni i grzebał w szafie, by znaleźć jakieś stosowne ubranie.

Nagle ruda kobieta usłyszała huk, trzask i serię głośnych przekleństw.

Nie minęła minuta, a pani Weasley już była na górze. Z trudem powstrzymała śmiech, gdy ujrzała szafę leżącą na podłodze, a obok niej stertę różnych ubrań.

-Idę! - wrzasnął Artur, który był tak wściekły, że nawet nie zauważył, że jego żona stała tuż obok niego.

-Widzę! - krzyknęła mu od ucha Molly tak, że aż podskoczył ze strachu, po czym spojrzał na nią, zaśmiał się i podszedł, by pocałować ją w policzek.

Minęła jeszcze godzina za nim państwo Weasley znaleźli się na dworze Malfoy'ów. W progu powitała ich sztucznym uśmiechem Narcyza.

-Witajcie moi drodzy przyjaciele - wypowiedziała to zdanie tonem tak bardzo pozbawionym emocji, jakby wyuczyła się go na pamięć.

-Witaj Narcyzo - ukłonił się grzecznie Artur i dżentelmeńskim zwyczajem złożył na jej dłoni delikatny pocałunek.

Kobieta mimowolnie zarumieniła się. Zaprosiła gości do środka, gdzie czekali Lucjusz i Dracon, a sama ruszyła pędem do salonu, by jej mąż nie zauważył zmiany na jej twarzy.

Gdy długowłosy blondyn ujrzał matkę Ginny, momentalnie znalazł się u jej boku.

-Molly! Artur! Jak się cieszę, że wpadliście. Już się bałem, że się rozmyślicie - Lucjusz postanowił zachowywać się elegancko, więc wziął od rudowłosej płaszcz i powiesił go na wieszaku, po czym skłonił jej się nisko i ucałował jej dłoń, tak jak zrobił to jej mąż z ręką Narcyzy.

-Kogo moje oczy widzą? - Molly zamarła. Po schodach szła Bellatrix Lestrange i uśmiechała się do niej słodko. Artur odruchowo złapał żonę za rękę. W głowie pani Weasley aż huczało. Przecież sama zabiła tą bezczelną szmatę. Jakim cudem więc teraz widziała ją stojącą tuż przed nią. Miała wrażenie, że... prześwituje.

-Już spieszę wyjaśnić. Siostry mojej żony nie chcieli ani w piekle, ani już tym bardziej w niebie, więc takim oto sposobem znalazła się znowu wśród nas - mówił na pozór spokojnie Malfoy.

Wesleyowie przez chwilę spoglądali to na siebie, to na Bellatrix. Trwało to dobre kilka minut. Nagle ciszę przerwał melodyjny głos Narcyzy:

-Lucjuszu, poprosisz gości do jadalni?

Mężczyzna gestem wskazał pokój znajdujący się za durzymi, hebanowymi drzwiami. Dopiero, gdy Molly otrząsnęła się z szoku zauważyła, że Draco gdzieś zniknął.

Nagle wrota otwarły się przed nimi, ukazując duży, ciemny pokój. Było w nim zimno, pomimo ognia płonącego w kominku. Gdy wszyscy zasiedli przy stole zaczęły pojawiać się na nim różne, smakowicie wyglądające potrawy.

-Smacznego - powiedział zachęcająco Lucjusz i sam zabrał się za pałaszowanie czegoś, co na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądało jak krem z dyni.

Mijały godziny. Wino i miód pitny lały się litrami. Gdy wszyscy byli już porządnie najedzeni i niespełna świadomi przez ilość sporzytego alkoholu, do jadalni wszedł Dracon.

-Witaj syn-neczku - wyjąkał Lucjusz, który wypił zdecydowanie najwięcej.

Chłopak z odrazą wywrócił oczami, po czym podszedł do Molly i ukląkł przed nią.

-Co do... - chciała coś powiedzieć kobieta, ale ten jej przerwał.

-Pani Weasley, chciał bym prosić panią o rękę pani córki Ginewry Weasley - szepnął blondyn po czym wyjął z kieszeni marynarki pudełeczko, w którym znajdował się piękny, szczerozłoty pierścionek z małym szmaragdem na środku. - Pod kolor jej oczu - dodał.

Molly spojrzała na niego z politowaniem, po czym mina jej zrzedła. Sięgnęła po swoją różdżkę, którą miała w kieszeni sukienki, przystawiła ją do policzka Dracona i wrzasnęła:

-Jak śmiesz?! Jak śmiesz ty bezczelny, mały śmieciu?! Ty i moja córka? Po moim trupie! Artur, rusz swój schlany zad! Wychodzimy!

Tym czasem w Hogwarcie...

-Bardzo dobrze David, świetnie opanowałeś zaklęcie Riddiculus. Następny - mówił profesor Lupin, nowy nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. - Witaj Pati, teraz uspokój się i pomyśl o czymś czego się boisz.

W tym samym momencie za drzwiami dało się słyszeć huk. Wszyscy zwrócili głowy w ich kierunku. Nie minęło dziesięć sekund, a wrota otworzyły się i do sali wpadła wściekła Andromeda Tonks. Lupin uśmiechnął się, gdy tuż za nią pojawiła się jego żona Nimfadora.

-Witajcie. Czy mogę wiedzieć czemu zawdzięczam waszą obecność? - spytał Remus, gdy jego teściowa już wyciągała różdżkę z sukni.

-Jestem w ciąży! - wrzasnęła starsza Tonks. Lupin już chciał podejść by jej pogratulować, lecz drogę zagrodziła mu jego żona.

-To wspaniale Andromedo, ale nadal nie rozumiem...

-Z tobą mężulku - przerwała mu Nimfadora kładąc duży nacisk na ostatnie słowo.

Po klasie przebiegł szmer. Remusowi oczy prawie wyszły z orbit.

-Co do cholery? Jakim cudem? - Lupin przystanął na chwilę, gdy zauważył, że cała grupa na nich patrzy. - Dziękuję. Koniec lekcji. Możecie wyjść z sali.

Gdy pokój opuścił ostatni uczeń, Andromeda przyłożyła różdżkę do żuchwy Remusa.

-Ty! Ja cię ZABIJĘ! - wrzeszczała.

Wilkołak spojrzał pytająco na Nimfadorę.

-A co to oznacza dla nas?

-Rozwód - szepnęła młoda Tonks, a jej włosy z różowych stały się ciemnofioletowe, a z oczu popłynął wodospad łez. - Mamo, chodźmy. Zaraz zrobisz coś czego będziesz potem żałować.

-Kiedy zabiję twojego wilczka na pewno nie będę tego żałować jeśli to masz na myśli. Powiesiłabym jego głowę nad kominkiem.

Lupin jeszcze raz spojrzał na dwie kobiety, po czym wyszedł z sali i popędził do Trzech Mioteł. Nie pozostało mu nic poza schlaniem się. To się stało jeszcze za nim poznał Nimfadorę. Poza tym, byli pijani, i on, i Andromeda.

Remus otworzył drzwi Trzech Mioteł i podszedł do lady. Usiadł i powiedział:

-Miód pitny.

-Robi się - powiedziała Rosmerta po czym zniknęła za jakimiś drzwiami.

Wilkołak nie zauważył, że ktoś go obserwuje. Aż podskoczył, gdy usłyszał obok siebie głęboki, męski głos:

-Co jest? Słyszałem, że Andromeda wpadła i zrobiła ci niezły szum na lekcji. To wybuchowa kobieta. Nienawidzę jej szczerze, ale za to co powiedziała chyba jej pomnik postawię - zaśmiał się złowrogo Snape.

Lupin spojrzał na niego i rzucił mu smutny uśmiech.

-Miód pitny - Rosmerta podeszła do Remusa i podała mu szklankę pełną złotego płynu.

-Za samotność - powiedział wilkołak i duszkiem wypił całą zawartość kufelka, a Severus uniósł swój kieliszek w niemym toaście i upił odrobinę wina znajdującego się w nim.

Koło godziny piątej po południu Snape zostawił pijanego Lupina przy barze, a sam ruszył do Hogwartu. Specjalnie wypił tylko dwie lampki wina. Miał jeszcze dzisiaj szlaban z tą głupią Lovegood. Mimo iż jej nienawidził przynajmniej wiedział co było jej słabym punktem. Ojciec. Ostatnio, gdy zaczął go obrażać ta smarkula się poryczała. Może był dla niej zbyt surowy? Przecież ona nic mu nie zrobiła. Była TYLKO uczennicą.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go ciepły, kobiecy głos.

-Severusie, gdzie byłeś? Pachniesz alkoholem i mokrym psem - McGonagall stała przed Snapem, który właśnie miał zamiar zejść do swoich lochów, by się przebrać.

-Niańczyłem Lupina - warknął. - A teraz chciałbym się przebrać.

Minerwa przesunęła się puściła wolno swojego przyjaciela. Gdy ten odszedł uśmiechnęła się, wzniosła oczy ku niebu i ruszyła na kolację, która za chwilę miała się rozpocząć.

Severus wbiegł do swoich komnat, przebrał się szybko, spojrzał w lustro i skierował się do wielkiej sali.

Szedł w tak zawrotnym tempie, że ledwo wychamował przed drzwiami. Otworzył je i znalazł się w środku. Podszedł do stołu i usiadł obok Minerwy.

-Mmm... Czuję róże, alkohol, goździki, pomarańcze i ani trochę mokrego psa! Brawo! - zaśmiała się McGonagall i kontynuowała kolację.

-Przezabawne - zaszydził Snape i nałożył sobie sałatki greckiej na talerz.

Jadł bardzo szybko. Praktycznie nie gryzł, tylko od razu połykał oliwki i kawałki fety.

-Spokojnie Severusie. Jedzenie nie ucieknie ci z talerza. Ach, no tak. Dziś masz szlaban z panną Lovegood... Już rozumiem - szeptała uwodzicielskim tonem Minerwa.

Nietoperz spojrzał na nią jak na wariatkę.

-Ty naprawdę jesteś chora.

-Może - zaśmiała się.

Mistrz Eliksirów westchnął.

-Kobiety.

Po kolacji Luna pożegnała się z Cho i pobiegła do lochów. Bała się szlabanu z profesorem Snapem, ale bardziej bała się na niego spóźnić. Gdy stanęła przed drzwiami jego gabinetu poprawiła spódniczkę i sweterek, po czym zapukała delikatnie.

-Wejść - warknął Mistrz Eliksirów.

Gdy Luna znalazła się wewnątrz ujrzała Severusa siedzącego nad jakimś czasopismem.

-Dobry wieczór profesorze. Jakie mam na dzisiaj zadanie? - blondynka uśmiechnęła się grzecznie, ale Nietoperz nawet nie raczył na nią spojrzeć.

Wskazał jej gestem wielki, wysoki regał pełen różnych książek.

-Masz przetrzeć wszystki książki z kurzu, bez użycia magii.

-Tak jest.

Luna wzięłą do ręki szmatkę i wiaderko, które Snape wcześniej dla niej przygotował i zaczęła ścierać kurze. Niektóre książki miały bardzo ciekawe tytuły, na przykład 'Jak wytresować demimoza' czy 'Felix Felicis dla zaawansowanych'. Jedna z pozycji była bardzo ciężka. Jej tytuł brzmiał 'Magiczne stworzenia dla odważnych'. Dziewczyna otworzyła ją. Nie zauważyła jednak drobnego szczegółu na okładce. Głosił on 'W środku pomniejszone wersje stworzeń'. Luna trafiła na rozdział o bahankach.

Gdy ta czytała z książki wyskoczył jeden z dziwnych osobników i jadowitymi zębami wpił się jej przedramię.

-PROFESORZE! - wrzasnęła. Ten serwał się z krzesła i ujrzał Lunę próbującą oderwać sobie od ręki małą bahankę.

Profesor podszedł do niej i szarpnął stworzonkiem, które z jękiem oderwało się od skóry Krukonki. Snape cisnął nim do książki, która zamknęła się z hukiem.

Krew spływała po przedramieniu dziewczyny z przerażającą prędkością.

-Powiedziałem, żebyś wytarła, a nie oglądała książki - powiedział Snape swoim jedwabistym głosem.

-Przepraszam - chlipnęła, bo łzy już zaczęły płynąć po jej twarzyczce.

-Będę musiał wyssać jad - powiedział Severus. Luna tylko skinęła głową.

Nauczyciel uniósł rękę dziewczyny, kazał jej się rozluźnić i przyłożył sobie miejsce ugryzienia do ust. Luna czuła jak jad z jej ciała wydostaje się na zewnątrz. Gdyby ktoś w tym momencie wszedł do gabinetu profeosra mógłby uznać, że Snape całuje Lunę.

Severus plunął kwasem na podłogę.

-Teraz mam do ciebie prośbę. Wytrzyj wreszcie te kurze - warknął. Ku jego ogromnemu zdziwieniu Luna zamiast speszyć się, rzuciła mu się na szyję.

-Dziękuję, że pan wyssał ten jad - powiedział wtulając się mocniej w jego tors.

-Panno Lovegood. Czy może mnie pani puścić? - Snape był w szoku.

Krukonka odsunęła się i posłała mu szeroki uśmiech. W zamian otrzymała tylko kpiące westchnienie. Resztę wieczoru spędzili w ciszy.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział IV

Ksenofilius Lovegood obudził się wczesnym rankiem w swoim wygodnym, hebanowym łóżku. Wstał i wyjrzał przez okno, by nacieszyć się widokiem wschodzącego słońca. Spojrzał w niebo. Zdawało mu się, że na nieboskłonie ujrzał jakiegoś ogromnego, czarnego ptaka. Ani myślał przegapić okazji do zobaczenia stworzenia dorównującego wzrostem człowiekowi. 'Może zrobię zdjęcia i umieszczę je w "Żonglerze"?' zastanawiał się. Mężczyzna postanowił wyjść z domu, by bliżej przyjrzeć się stworom. Gdy znalazł się na dworze, ciemne stworzenia dalej latały po niebie. Kiedy Lovegood podnosił aparat stwory zaczęły lecieć ku ziemi z zawrotną prędkością. Gdy stanęły przed nim na trawie, czarodziej zamarł. Przed nim stali Lucjusz Malfoy i Rudolf Lestrange we własnej osobie.

-Witaj Ksenofiliusie! - blondyn uśmiechnął się zimno.

-Witajcie Lucjuszu, Rudolfie. Co was tu sprowadza - Lovegood usiłował zachowywać się naturalnie, mimo iż kropelki srebrzystego potu już osadziły się na jego czole.

Lestrange mistrzowsko udał zdziwienie.

-Jak to? Przylecieliśmy odwiedzić starego przyjaciela! - mówił Rudolf. - Masz pozdrowienia od mojej na wpół żywej żony.

Lucjusz podszedł do Ksenofiliusa i na znak szacunku skłonił się nisko. Lovegood zrobił to samo. Lestrange stał nieruchomo. Wpatrywał się w Ksenofiliusa swoimi zimnymi, groźnymi oczyma. W pewnym momencie szybkim ruchem sięgnął po różdżkę i skierował ją na redaktora "Żonglera" po czym wypowiedział dwa słowa:

-Avada Kedavra.

Zielone światło puściło się panicznym biegiem z różdżki Rudolfa. Trzask. Ksenofilius opadł na ziemię z niemym krzykiem na ustach. Lucjusz patrzył na scenę z pogardą.

-Wracamy - warknął blondyn wyraźnie niezadowolony z faktu, iż to nie on miał przyjemność zabić ojca Luny.

Luna biegła korytarzem. Była spóźniona. Pierwszą lekcją były eliksiry i mimo iż nauczyciel eliksirów profesor Snape był postrachem całej szkoły, ona nie bała się go. Wręcz przeciwnie. Za wszelką cenę chciała się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Było to jedna nie lada wyzwaniem. Uczucia inne niż odraza i gniew rzadko gościły w sercu tego człowieka. Dziewczyna wiedziała jedno, mimo swojej wrodzonej dobroci i szacunku do starszych, na lekcjach u profeosra Snape'a musiała zachowywać się nagannie. Powód był prosty - szlaban. Tylko na nich Luna mogła spróbować nawiązać kontakt z Nietoperzem. Nie wiedziała czemu tak bardzo chciała przyjaźni z nim. Nie lubiła go. Bardzo go nie lubiła. Ten człowiek zawsze uważał ją z kolejną głupią Krukonkę, a "panna Lovegood" była kimś więcej niż tylko zwykłą, młodą czarownicą. Tylko, że Severus jeszcze o tym nie wiedział.

-Dzień dobry. Przepraszam za... - krzyknęła Luna wpadając do sali. Snape nie dał jej skończyć.

-Panna Lovegood spóźniona. Czy mogę wiedzieć co się takiego wydarzyło, że pojawiła się pani o cztery minuty i dwadzieścia osiem sekund za późno?

Dziewczyna napotkała groźny wzrok nauczyciela. Uśmiechnęła się grzecznie i powiedziała:

-Zaspałam. Miałam piękny sen. Siedziałam na łące i śpiewałam piosenkę jakiego mugolskiego zespołu. Potem poszłam do Hogsmeade...

-Dość tego - wszyscy Krukoni szóstego roku zaczęli cicho chichotać. - Dziesięć punktów od Ravenclaw i kolejny tydzień szlabanu dla panny Lovegood.

Luna udała zasmuconą po czym usiadła w swojej ławce.

Dziś mieli warzyć Wywar Żywej Śmierci. Lovegood się to nie uśmiechało. Nigdy nie lubiła warzyć eliksirów, a już szczególnie tych o takich strasznych nazwach. Spojrzała na listę składników:

•Korzeń asfodelusa i piołun

•Korzeń waleriany

•Sopophorus.

Dziewczyna nie miała wyboru. Zaczęła powoli mieszać składniki ze sobą. Gdy dzwon zaczął dzwonić ogłaszając koniec lekcji, Luna właśnie dodawała do eliksiru ostatni jego element.

-Panno Lovegood, czy zdaje sobie pani sprawę, iż klasa jest już pusta? - Snape stał parę metrów za nią.

Luna rozejrzała się po klasie. To prawda. W sali nie było nikogo poza nią.

-Ojej! Przepraszam, za bardzo skupiłam się na eliksirze.

-Chciałbym w to wierzyć. A teraz żegnam panią. Przypominam o dzisiejszym szlabanie - wpatrywał się w nią swoimi czarnymi jak smoła oczami.

Krukonka uśmiechnęła się.

-Do zobaczenia!

-Severusie. Bądź dla niej delikatny - prosiła Minerwa. - To był jej ojciec. Poza nim nie miała nikogo.

Snape i McGonagall rozmawiali w gabinecie Dumbledore'a na temat śmieci Ksenofiliusa Lovegood.

-Co mnie obchodzi jej ojczulek? Śmierciożercy zabili wielu czarodziejów i mugoli. Czemu akurat śmiercią Lovegooda mam się przejmować? - mówił Nietoperz przez zaciśnięte zęby.

-Severusie, Minerwa ma rację, musisz jej to powiedzieć delikatnie - mówił Dumbledore tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Snape patrzył to na opiekunkę Gryffonów to na Severusa.

-Sev... Ona cię potrzebuje - szepnęła McGonagall.

-Dobra - warknął Mistrz Eliksirów i opuścił gabinet dyrektora.

Dumbledore spojrzał na Minerwę.

-Myślisz, że posłucha?

-Chyba śnisz - westchnęła McGonagall i także wyszła z gabinetu, zostawiając Dumbledore'a samego.

-Ginny! Powiesz mi jak twoi rodzice przeżyli spotkanie z Malfoy'ami? - Lunie cudem udało się dogonić przyjaciółkę idącą do dormitorium Gryffindoru.

Rudowłosa westchnęła ciężko.

-Draco poprosił moją mamę o moją rękę - na Lunie nie zrobiło to większego wrażenia. Wiedziała, że prędzej czy później to zrobi. Bardziej interesował ją inny fakt.

-A co na to twoi rodzie?

Ginny zaśmiała się.

-Nazwała Dracona bezczelnym, małym śmieciem.

Luna wybuchła śmiechem. Brzmiał on tak melodyjnie... Prawie jak śpiew ptaków.

-Muszę lecieć na kolację. Do zobaczenia! - Krukonka pomachała Gryffonce na pożegnanie i ruszyła w kierunku Wielkiej Sali.

Tanecznym krokiem przemierzała korytarze, gdy nagle coś lekkiego musnęło jej ramię i z cichym szumem opadło na ziemię. Była to kartka. Luna zaczęła się rozglądać, ale nigdzie nie widziała potencjalnego nadawcy. Dziewczyna ujrzała wypisne na niej swoje imię i nazwisko, więc podniosła ją i otworzyło. W środku było napisane:

_Droga Luno!_

_Nie mogę przestać o Tobie myśleć._

_Jesteś moim lekiem na całe zło._

_Mimo, iż praktycznie nie rozmawiamy, jesteś dla mnie wszystkim._

_Luno, kocham Cię._

_Nigdy nie powiem Ci tego w twarz._

_Zawsze twój_

_Q._

Luna uśmiechnęła się. Był to kolejny list od jej tajemniczego wielbiciela. Czytała list i dalej szła przed siebie. Nie zauważyła, że jest już przed drzwiami Wielkiej Sali i uderzyła w nie czołem. Jęknęła gdy dotknęła zranionego miejsca. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i zaczęła szeptać zaklęcie uzdrawiające i znieczulające.

Weszła do sali, w której kolacja właśnie się rozpoczynała.

Usiadła przy stole przeznaczonym dla Krukonów, nałożyła sobie trochę jej ulubionej potrawki z kurczaka i zaczęła jeść. Po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że patrzy na nią przynajmniej połowa kadry nauczycielskiej. Luna udała, że tego nie zauważyła i jadła dalej w spokoju.

Kiedy skończyła ruszyła szybkim krokiem w kierunku lochów. Cicho zapukała do drzwi gabinetu profesora.

-Wejść - warknął.

-Dobry wieczór - Luna ukłoniła się.

Snape wyglądał jakby bił się z myślami. Jakby nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

W istocie, nie wiedział. Zastnawiał się jak uświadomić Lunę, że jej ojciec nie żyje. "Bądź delikatny" pomyślał.

-Czytałaś ostatni numer "Proroka codziennego"? - zaczął dziwnym wywodem.

-Nie. Czytam tylko "Żonglera" - uśmiechnęła się. - Wydaje go mój tata.

-Cóż, czyli od teraz chyba nie będziesz miała co czytać - Severus nie wierzył, że to powiedział. Miał ochotę dać sobie z całej siły w twarz.

Uśmiech nie znikał z twarzy Krukonki.

-Dlaczego? Co to znaczy?

Snape wciągnął nosem powietrze.

-Twój ojciec nie żyje - szepnął.

Luna zbladła. Zacisnęła wargi, a z jej oczu popłynął potok łez.

"Ona cię potrzebuje" zaszumiały mu w głowie słowa McGonagall.

Severus podszedł do niej i objął ją delikatnie. Luna wtuliła się w niego zalewając jego koszulę łzami. Snape odruchowo zaczął gładzić jej plecy.

-Spokojnie - szeptał. - Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Stali tak wtuleni w siebie dobre dziesięć minut. Po chwili Snape odsunął ją od siebie i spytał:

-Czy poczujesz się lepiej, jeśli zostaniesz tu na noc?

Luna pokiwała potakująco głową.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział V

Severus nie mógł zasnąć. W jego głowie aż huczało. Myślał o Lunie. Dlaczego ją wtedy przytulił? Przecież jej nienawidzi. Może zrobił to dla McGonagall, a może po prostu chciał chronić swoją skórę. Leżał na kanapie przy płonącym kominku i kontemplował. Krukonka już spała. Snape odstąpił jej łóżko. Doszedł do wniosku, że przez jakiś czas nie powinien... nie może być dla niej taki jak zawsze. Musiał to zrobić. Chciał to zrobić. Dla Albusa i McGonagall. Dla siebie. Nie dla niej.

Nagle Mistrz Eliksirów drgnął. Z jego sypialni wydobywał się krzyk. Luna. Zerwał się z kanapy i wbiegł do pokoju, w którym spała dziewczyna. Krukonka rzucała się na łóżku. Musiały dręczyć ją koszmary. Całe jej ciało było pokryte kropelkami potu.

-Panno Lovegood, panno Lovegood - Snape na próżno usiłował zbudzić uczennicę - panno Lovegood! Luno! Luno, obudź się!

Dziewczyna otworzyła swoje szafirowe oczy i spojrzała na Severusa.

-Dziękuję - wyszeptała, po czym znowu zaczęła płakać.

Snape nie wiedzial co ma robić. Jeśli znowu ją obejmie, Krukonica zacznie sobie wyobrażać nie wiadomo co. Z drugiej zaś strony, jeśli nic nie zrobi McGonagall bez wahania go zabije. Nienawidził Luny, ale musiał przyznać, że była ładna. Severus w dalszym ciągu nie mógł się zdecydować czy pocieszyć Lunę, aż w końcu ta sama rzuciła się mu na szyję. Snape przytulił ją do siebie mocno. "Nie mogę jej teraz zranić" pomyślał.

-Spokojnie, jestem przy tobie - Snape sam już nie wiedział co mówi. Chciał tylko, by Luna się uśmiechnęła.

Krukonka wtuliła twarz w koszulę Severusa i głęboko wciągnęła jego zapach. Pachniał różami i imbirem. Czuła jak gładził jej włosy i plecy. Był tak delikatny, jakby Luna była czymś bardzo kruchym, czymś co można łatwo stłuc.

-Profesorze - zagadnęła Luna. - Dlaczego to pan, a nie profesor Flitwick powiedział mi o... - Luna chlipnęła. Nie chciała mówić na głos o śmieci ojca.

-Flitwick nie ma o niczym pojęcia. Wiemy tylko ja, Dumbledore i McGonagall. Ta ostatnia uznała, że najlepiej będzie jeśli to ja ci o tym powiem. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia dlaczego - mówił patrząc przed siebie.

Luna odsunęła się od Snape'a, by spojrzeć w jego nieobecne oczy.

-Czy mógłby pan zostać ze mną? - spytała niepewnie.

Severusowi odebrało mowę. "Nie" pomyślał.

-Oczywiście.

Krukonka uśmiechnęła się. Ułożyła się wygodnie w łóżku. Snape usiadł w fotelu zndajdującym się niedaleko jego tymczasowo wynajętego łóżka i zamknął oczy.

-Dobranoc, panno Lovegood.

-Dobranoc profesorze.

Szła przez ciemne uliczki ze zwieszoną głową. Strumyczki deszczowych kropli płynęły po jej płaszczu. Stanęła przed jakimiś drzwiami. Zapukała nierytmicznie. Nikt nie otwierał. Ponownie poczęła uderzać dłonią we wrota. Usłyszała kroki dochodzące z wnętrza domu. Szczęknęły stare zamki. Ktoś zdjął łańcuch. Drzwi otwarły się przed nią.

-Tak? - spytał Yaxley. Mimo, iż był środek nocy on był ubrany w elegancki garnitur i popijał jakiś złotawy płyn.

-Wpuścisz mnie? - spytała zbulwersowana kobieta.

Śmierciożerca spojrzał na nią spode łba.

-Tylko nie nanieś mi błota do mieszkania.

-Też mi coś - obruszyła się.

Razem przeszli przez korytarz i znaleźli się w salonie. Usiedli koło siebie na dużej, skórzanej kanapie. Patrzyli na ogień próbujący wydostać się z ciasnego kominka. Przez dłuższy czas siedzieli w milczeniu. Yaxley popijał w ciszy złotawy płyn, którym już dwa razy uzupełniał szklankę.

-Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem - powiedziała beznamiętnie kobieta.

Śmierciożerca uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

-Wspaniale. Zdrajca wreszcie zapłaci.

Kobieta westchnęła i spojrzała na mężczyznę.

-Czy w najbliższym czasie będziesz widział się z Lucjuszem?

-Tak i przekażę mu dobre wieści. Nie martw się, twoje słodkie oczka nie będą musiały oglądać jego twarzy - szepnął Yaxley i objął czarownicę, która mimowolnie zarumieniła się.

-Jest lepiej, niż planowaliśmy. Ona z nim zamieszkała. Jeszcze parę dni...

-Kochanie, dajmy im czas. Niech się sobą nacieszą, a potem zaatakujemy - mruczał Śmierciożerca.

-A co jeśli się w sobie nie zakochają? - zdenerwowała się kobieta.

Yaxley zaśmał się.

-Moja droga, znasz Severusa tak samo dobrze jak ja. Czy naprawdę myślisz, że każdej uczennicy pozwoliłby mieszkać u siebie w domu?

-Masz rację, ale... - czarodziej uciszył kobietę czułym pocałunkiem.

-Żadnych ale.

Luna obudziła się w ciepłym, dużym łóżku z czarną, satynową pościelą. Nie pamiętała co się stało zeszłej nocy. Wiedziała, że jest bardzo smutna i że profesor Snape chciał jej pomóc. Co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło? Dziewczyna podniosła się i rozejrzała. Na fotelu koło łoża, na którym spała siedział pogrążony we śnie Mistrz Eliksirów. Luna stanęła nagimi stopami na zimnej posadzce, a w ręce ujęła ciepły koc, który leżał koło łóżka profesora. Podeszła do Severusa i otuliła go.

-Dziękuję - szepnęła. Nie wiedziała za co, ale wiedziała, że musi.

Po tych słowach Snape odrzucił głowę w tył i chrapnął przeciągle. Luna zachichotała, po czym ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. Chciała jakoś wyrazić swoją wdzięczność. Dziś była sobota. Właśnie dochodziła godzina dziesiąta. Krukonka postanowiła, że przygotuje Mistrzowi śniadanie. Zajrzała do lodówki, która znajdowała się w gustownie urządzonej kuchni. Jedynym wyposażeniem chłodziarki była butelka wina. "Ach... profesorze" pomyślała Krukonka. Dziewczyna postanowiła, iż sprowadzi jedzenie ze spiżarni.

Nie minęło pięć minut, a w ciemnej, przestronnej kuchni Severusa pojawiło się mnóstwo warzyw, owoców, mięs, ryb, serów, jajek i pieczywa. Luna nie wiedziała jakie potrawy jada Snape. Postanowiła zrobić dla niego jajecznicę na bekonie oraz jarskie koreczki.

Severusa zbudził piękny zapach dobywający się z jego kuchni. Otworzył oczy. Dlaczego do cholery leżał otulony kocem w fotelu we własnej sypialni? Po chwili zaczęły powracać obrazy z dnia wczorajszego. Luna. Głupia, biedna, opuszczona, głupia Krukonica. Wstał ze swojego obecnego łóżka i skierował się do pomieszczenia, w którym prawdopodobnie znajdowała się jego przymusowa, tymczasowa współlokatorka.

-Dzień dobry profesorze - usłyszał, gdy znalazł się w otwartej kuchni. - Przygotowałam śniadanie.

Severus był w szoku. Na stole w jadalni znajdowało się mnóstwo smakowitych potraw. Najróżniejsze dania jarskie i mięsne.

-Wszystko w porządku? - spytała dziewczyna.

-Lovegood, po co do cholery ty to wszystko zrobiłaś? - mówił Mistrz Eliksirów, prawie że z wyrzutem.

-Chciałam panu podziękować.

Snape spojrzał na nią jak na wariatkę. Podziękować?! JEMU?! Za co?! Przecież zawsze starał się być dla niej koszmarem, a teraz smarkula była mu wdzięczna?!

Severus usiadł przy stole i nałożył sobie trochę jajecznicy. Był zachwycony. Dawno nie jadł tak smacznego śniadania. Skrzaty umieją gotować, ale danie Luny było stokroć lepsze. Oczywiście Nietoperz nie dał po sobie poznać, że mu smakuje. Jadł powoli i dostojnie.

Krukonka usiadła naprzeciw nauczyciela i zaczęła jeść serek pleśniowy z oliwkami i zagryzać go francuską bagietką. Jedli w milczeniu. Snape patrzył na talerz, a Luna zdawała się spoglądać na coś co znajdowało się za Mistrzem Eliksirów, którego w końcu zaczęło to irytować.

-Możesz mi powiedzieć co tak zawzięcie obserwujesz?

-Ma pan dobre oczy, a oczy są zwierciadłem duszy - powiedziała Luna z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Kąciki ust Severusa nieznacznie uniosły się. Zdziwił się, że ktoś dojrzał w nim coś więcej niż tylko największego sukinsyna Hogwartu.

-Pan się uśmiecha - oczy Luny zamigotały wesoło.

Mistrzowi od razu zrzedła mina.

-Mylisz się.

-Jeszcze będzie pan szczęśliwy. Zobaczy pan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ojej, ojej, ojej, jak dawno mnie tu nie było. Z ciekawości postanowiłam zajrzeć do tego dawno zapomnianego przeze mnie opowiadania i aż się uśmiechnęłam, gdy zobaczyłam wszystkie miłe komentarze. Zachęciły mnie one do napisania nowego rozdziału. Bardzo dziękuję wszystkim za przeczytanie. "Ale dlaczego tak długo nic nie wstawiałaś, hmmm?" cóż, przyznam szczerze, że na początku straciłam zapał do Pottera, a kolejne miesiące poświęciłam na pisanie crossovera HP i Sherlocka. Ale nadszedł czas, by powrócić do początków mojego pisania. Pozdrawiam cieplutko i przepraszam!**

Rozdział VI

-Pomono! Jeśli w tej chwili nie odłożysz tej butelki, obiecuję, że rąbnę cię nią w głowę!

-Minerwo ko-kochana! Cz-czy naprawdę n-nie rozumiesz jak ja się cz-czuję? - załkała profesor Sprout po czym wróciła do upijania się ognistą whiskey.

McGonagall wywróciła oczami.

-To, że ktoś powiedział, że jesteś zbyt uległa, nie znaczy od razu, że masz się upić.

-Każdy powód jest dobry żeby się upić! - krzyknęła bełkotliwie Pomona, po czym czknęła głośno.

-Zbyt dużo czasu spędzasz z Severusem - podsumowała Minerwa, po czym wyszła pozostawiając Sprout z butelką ognistej.

-Córciu! Proszę, wybacz mi! - błagała Andromeda Tonks swoją córkę Nimfadorę. - Przecież wiesz o tym od ponad tygodnia, a dopiero teraz przyszło ci do głowy być na mnie złą? To niedorzeczne.

Młoda czarodziejka nie miała zamiaru odzywać się do matki. Wcześniej wydawało się, że nie obchodził jej fakt, że kobieta, która ją urodziła teraz była w ciążu z jej mężem. To było tylko złudne wrażenie. Nimfadora była wściekła i na nią i na Remusa. Jak mogli? Przecież nie są dziećmi! Tonks kochała Remusa. Bardzo go kochała. Był dla niej całym światem. Był jej powietrzem, Słońcem i gruntem, po któym stąpała. Ale to już przeszłość. Dziś Dora miała wybrać się do Hogwartu, by porozmawiać z Lupinem na temat rozwodu. To będzie dla niego nauczka na całe życie. Plus tej sytuacji był taki, że nie musiała mścić się na matce. I tak wystarczającą karą dla niej był "bachor do wykarmienia na stare lata", jak to określiła sama Andromeda.

-Dora! W tej chwili masz się wyjść z pokoju i porozmawiać ze mną. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz wejdę sama!

Starsza Tonks aż podskoczyła, gdy drzwi gabinetu Nimfadory otwarły się, po czym wyskoczyła z niego jej córka.

-Idę do Lupina - wrzasnęła Puchonka i wybiegła z domu.

-Co za dziewczyna - westchnęła Andromeda, po czym skierowała się do kuchni i zaczęła sporządzać obiad.

Luna i Snape siedzieli na dwóch odległych krańcach kanapy. Bezczynność zdawała się wgryzać w ich umysły. Pustka między nimi zionęła lodowatym wiatrem. Krukonka wyraźnie miała już dosyć krępującej ciszy, która bezwstydnie osiadła na meblach i swą lepkością zamykała zmęczone od mrugania powieki. Coś jednak nie pozwalało jej wydobyć z siebie głosu. Jakaś tajemnicza siła zabraniała jej zerwać tę więź, która utworzyła się między nią a Mistrzem Eliksirów. Poza tym była pewna, że choćby chciała, nie udałoby się jej przekrzyczeć wrzasku ciszy.

Dziewczyna wstała i skierowała się do kuchni. Dochodziła godzina czwarta po południu. Pora obiadowa. Wcześniej obydwoje uznali, że tego dnia nie chcą opuszczać lochów. Luna postanowiła przyrządzić swój specjał. Kaczkę z jabłkami i suszonymi śliwkami.

Podczas, gdy Krukonka krzątała się w kuchni, Severus bił się z myślami. Dlaczego pozwalał tej małej wpychać się z kopytami do mieszkania? Nie był jej nic winien. Przecież to nie on zaavadował jej ojca , tylko Lestrange. Nie należy ukrywać, iż Snape zasłużył sobie na los skazańca, ale dlaczego było mu to przedstawiane w aż tak okrutny sposób. Dlaczego akurat Lovegood? Już wolałby gnieździć się z tą wszechwiedzącą Granger. 'Ach Merlinie, cóż takiego uczyniłem?' myślał.

-Profesorze, lubi pan kaczki? - delikatny głos Luny wyrwał Mistrza z zamyślenia.

-To małe, denerwujące stworzenia.

-Miałam na myśli potrawę - zaśmiała się cicho dziewczyna.

-Tak. Lubię.

Dziewczyna już przygotowała danie. Wystarczyło poczekać, aż się upiecze. Nie była to krótka czynność. Te dwie godziny dłużyły się im okropnie.

-Gra pan w szachy? - zagadnęła dziewczyna.

Severus spojrzał na Lunę z zaciekawieniem.

-Owszem, a pani? - spytał Nietoperz jedwabistym głosem.

-Ja również - Krukonka uśmiechnęła się.

Severus wstał z kanapy i podszedł do dużej, hebanowej komody. Otworzył jedną z szuflad i wyciągnął z niej spore, zakurzone pudełko.

-Czy zechce pani ze mną zagrać - Snape ukłonił się i z przesadnią elegancją ujął dłoń Luny i delikatnie musnął ją wargami.

-Chętnie - szepnęła oczarowana dziewczyna.

Grali długo, ponieważ oboje byli bardzo dobrymi zawodnikami. Między nimi panowała cisza. Ich skupienie było wręcz namacalne. Po chwili coś w kuchni zabrzęczało wesoło, wyrywając z zamyślenia Severusa, który właśnie planował ruch.

-Obiad gotowy - powiedziała Luna i wstała z kanapy, by nakryć do stołu.

Po kilku minutach oboje siedzili już w jadalni i smakowali kaczkę. Snape powoli i z gracją unosił widelec do ust. Luna spokojnie przerzuwała potrawę, mimo iż nie była specjalnie głodna. Dziewczyna była znudzona. Zaczęła zastanawiać się dlaczego w ich wspólnych chwilach tak kluczowa jest cisza.

-Smakuje panu? - spytała Krukonka.

Severus skinął głową, wyrażając zadowolenie.  
Mężczyzna wyjął z kieszeni jakiś świstek.

-Zapomniałem pani wspomnieć, że rano pod drzwiami znalazłem jakiś liścik, był do pani. Nie wiem skąd te bachory wiedzą, że tymczasowo u mnie mieszkasz - powiedział profesor, dając wyraźny nacisk na wyraz tymczasowo. - Najwyraźniej jakiś dzieciak za panią szaleje.

W oczach Luny pojawiły się iskierki złości.

-Przeczytał pan mój list?

-Owszem.

-Jak pan śmiał? Jak pan śmiał dotknąć coś co należało do mnie? - szeptała z żalem Krukonka.

-Było pod drzwiami mojego mieszkania.

Luna wstała od stołu i nienaturalnym dla siebie tonem wrzasnęła:

-Pan jest bezczelny.

Dziewczyna wyrwała z ręki wyraźnie rozweselonego Mistrza Eliskirów list i ruszyła w kierunku jego sypialni.

-Lupin, musimy pogadać - powiedziała Nimfadora wchodząc do mieszkania nauczyciela.

-O czym? - spytał, mimo iż dobrze wiedział na jaki temat mieli przeprowadzić rozmowę.

Tonks podniosła wzrok na Remusa. Miał takie piękne oczy i uśmiech. Aż chciało się go przytulić. Może udałoby się im wszystko odbudować...

-O rozwodzie - szpenęła, a do jej oczu napłynęły łzy.

Lupin zamknął oczy, które zakryły się mgłą.

Severusowi ciążyło sumienie. Może faktycznie nie powinien czytać tego listu... Kto go pisał? Jakiś romantyk. Żałosne.

Nauczyciel nalał sobie do szklanki ognistej whiskey, usiadł na kanapie i począł rozmyślać. Może powinien ją przeprosić? To chyba byłoby najlepsze rozwiązanie i dla niej, i dla niego. Po długim namyśle i biciu się z myślami postanowił kupić jej jakiś prezent. W tym celu wybrał się do Hogsmeade.

Mężczyzna wszedł do sklepu jubilerskiego i zaczął oglądać naszyjniki.

-Czy poszukuje pan czegoś konkretnego? - spytał zza lady niski staruszek w okularach.

-A czy wyglądam jakbym... Tak szukam naszyjnika - opanował się Snape.

-Dla ukochanej?

-NIE! - wrzasnął.

-Dobrze, dobrze. Jaki ona ma kolor oczu? - spytał spokojnie starzec.

-Emm... No... Ona ma te... No... Chyba niebieskie... A może zielone... Ma niebieskie oczy.

Mężczyzna w okularach wyszedł na chwilę na zaplacze, a za chwilę wrócił z pięknym wisiorkiem. Był to niebieski motyl.

-Biorę.

-Panno Lovegood - Snape zapukał do drzwi swojej własnej sypialni.

-Nie mam ochoty z panem rozmawiać - powiedziała spokojnie.

Severus nie chciał używać czarów, wolał ten jeden raz zachować się grzecznie.

-Może mnie pani wpuścić. Chcę z panią porozmawiać - szepnął.

Mistrz usłyszał ciche kroki i szczęknięcie zamka, po czym wrota jego sypialni uchyliły się.

-Panno Lovegood, chciałbym panią przeprosić. Nie powinienem czytać tego listu. Naprawdę przepraszam.

Oczy Luny zamigotały.

-Nie ma za co. Dziekuję za przeprosiny.

-To dla pani - powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby Severus wręczając Lunie pudełeczko z wisiorkiem.

Dziewczyna szczęśliwa otworzyła skrytkę. Gdy ujrzała prezent rzuciła się Mistrzowi na szyję. On sam skrzywił się lekko, po czym poklepał Krukonkę po plecach.

-Mogę do pana mówić Severusie? - Luna uśmiechnęła się zadziornie.

-Nie.

-Dziękuję.


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział VII

Luna obudziła się wczesnym rankiem w swoim własnym łóżku. Zeszłego wieczora opuściła mieszkanie profesora Snape'a. Wyjrzała przez okno. Słońce właśnie wschodziło. "Witaj nowy dniu. Obyś dzisiaj był dla nas dobry." pomyślała dziewczyna i przysiadła na parapecie. Przypomniała sobie, że wczoraj od nadmiaru emocji zapomniała przeczytać listu. Wyjęła go z kieszeni szaty, którą miała ostatnio miała na sobie.

_Droga Luno!_

_Dowiedziałem się, że aktualnie mieszkasz u profesora Snape'a._

_Nie wiem co Cię do tego skłoniło._

_Przyjaźń._

_Miłość._

_Nie wiem._

_Chciałbym wiedzieć, ale nie jest mi to dane._

_Może kiedyś mi to wyjaśnisz, może nie._

_Pamiętaj, że zawsze będę Cię kochał._

_Jeśli kiedyś coś będzie leżało Ci na sercu i będziesz potrzebowała rozmowy,_

_zostaw list pod swoimi drzwiami._

_Zabiorę go i odczytam. _

_Obiecuję._

_Twój Q._

Uśmiech zaigrał na ustach dziewczyny. Słowo "miłość" jakoś nie pasowało do Mistrza Eliksirów. Gardził nią i wszystkim co było z nią związane. Z drugiej zaś strony, po dłuższym zastanowieniu Luna nie mogła zrozumieć co tak naprawdę do niego czuła. Może to dlatego, że jeszcze nigdy nie była zakochana, a może dlatego, że między nimi po prostu nic nie było. Nie było jej niestety dane dłużej się nad tym zastanaiwać, gdyż musiała zacząć szykować się na zajęcia.

Włożyła tradycyjny mundurek Krukonów i skierowała się na zajęcia Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Po drodze do sali zagadała się kilka razy z obrazami, by w końcu spóźnić się na lekcję.

-Och! Panna Lovegood. Jak miło, że postanowiła Pani do nas dołączyć.

Luna stała w miejsu i nie mogła się ruszyć. Przed sobą zamiast profesora Lupina ujrzała jak zawsze naburmuszonego Snape'a.

-A gdzie jest... - zaczęła, ale Severus nie dał jej skończyć.

-Lupin ma jakieś problemy z małżonką - powiedział ze śmiechem nauczyciel. - Dziś ja się wami zajmuję, a dzęki Pannie Lovegood Ravenclaw traci pięć punktów.

Luna nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale poczuła, że ma ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Po chwili namysłu po prostu wybiegła z sali. Niesiona dziwnym uczuciem pustki nagle znalazła się w lochach. Nie wiedziała co się z nią działo. Po prostu poczuła smutek ze zdwojoną siłą - wkurzony Snape i nagła myśl o śmierci ojca. Dziewczyna usiadła pod drzwiami gabinetu swojego profesora i zaczęła płakać. Czuła wewnętrzny chłód. Zrozumiała, że jest całkiem sama.

-Co pani tu robi? - spytał jedwabistym głosem Snape, który ni stąd, ni z owąd nagle pojawił się tuż obok niej.

-Nie mam już nikogo - załkała. - Teraz to do mnie dotarło. Już nigdy nie zobaczę mojego taty. Czemu mnie to spotkało?

Luna miała ogromny talent do wprowadzania Severusa w stan dezorientacji. Mężczyzna nie mógł z siebie wydusić żadnych słów otuchy, więc po prostu postanowił zrobić to co zwykło pocieszać Krukonkę - przytulił ją. Ona wtuliła się w niego plamiając łzami jego czarną koszulę łzami. Jego dotyk był tak przyjemny, a Luna czuła się bezpieczna.

Severus nie wiedział co się z nim dzieje. Nie miał ochoty jej zostawiać. Chciał, by ta chwila trwała. Przyłapał się na tych dziwnych myślach i momentalnie wypuścił dziewczynę z objeć.


End file.
